Tormund Fox
' Tormund Fox' is the son of two Lahmians of Lahmia making him a human, but he was turned into a Vampire by Meghanna making him the progeny of Meghanna. The Red Foxes of Westbridge would be sworn into the Kingdom of Lucerne with all members involved, and despite reservations from Tormund the group would swear itself to be loyal to the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History Vampires in Westbridge With the relationship between Meghanna, and Shia Labouef continueing despite his knowledge about what she was it was simply a matter of time until others came to know the truth. This would happen when a servent overheard accidently struck her with a knife when she was cutting food, and the wound healed faster then it should have. The servent would alert Harry Labouef of whom would barge into the room with many armed men where Meghanna leapt to protect Shia and was nearly killed during the exchange but Shia was able to stop his father from killing her. Harry would confine her to a cell, and despite Shia's constant attempts to have her released, his father feared greatly for Shia's life and refused everytime no matter what Shia suggested. The confinement lasted for weeks, and as this went by Shia would visit her in the prison, but watched constantly by his brother Luke Labouef he was unable to feed her his blood, and her pain grew increasingly bad as time went onl. Meghanna would begin to starve, and as she started to die her progeny's would sence her death knell, and arrived in Westbridge, where they broke into the prisoner, and were nearly able to get her released at the cost of killing several gaurds, but Meghanna resisted this saying the gaurds hadn't done anything and didn't deserve death. Harry watched alongside his personal gaurds as this happened and changed his opinion of her nearly completely in one single moment. Hearign from the gaurds what was happening Shia broke though the gaurds placed on him to keep him away and barged through his brother and hugged Meghanna deeply. Tormund Fox would come forward with a vial of blood smuggled with him in case they were not able to find live bodies, and she was fed while Shia held her in his arms. Realizing watching his son that his heir was deeply in love with this girl, Harry Labouef would stop fighting her, and while sending away her progenies Meghanna was brought back to strength using the blood of animals, and as she healed she grew on Harry of whom saw how much she loved his son. Meghanna, Shia, and Harry would come to an arrangement where Meghanna would be sworn into House Labouef and act as a part of the Honor Gaurd, and would be allowed to stay within the city as long as they did not feed on a single drop of human blood, and despite the resistence of Tormund Fox they would all agree to this becoming known as the Red Foxes of Westbridge. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the manipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Meghan Fox.jpg|Meghanna - Vampire Mother|link=Meghanna Relationships Category:People Category:Vampire Category:Lahmia Bloodline Category:Lahmian Category:Red Foxes of Westbridge